


New Home

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Moving, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was okay when Daddy-Aleyn had sat with her and told her stories until she fell asleep. But when Saiya woke up and didn't remember where she was, it was a little scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Home

It was okay when Daddy-Aleyn had sat with her and told her stories until she fell asleep. But when Saiya woke up and didn't remember where she was, it was a little scary. 

"Mhireen?" 

"'M here."

He sounded like he wasn't quite awake. Saiya felt better that he was there, only he was supposed have his own room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want you to be alone." He sounded mostly brave, but Saiya wasn't fooled. 

"Okay," she said, climbing out of bed. "Let's find Macen, too." Taking her brother's hand, she ventured out into the unfamiliar hall.


End file.
